


Constellaion

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: AU, CEO AU, Chapter Fic, Everyone is aged in their 20’s they are not teenagers, Family, M/M, Millionaire, Strong Troy and Emma friendship, sexual agreements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: After being invited to come along to an interview Troy Borrows catches the eye of Orion Sutherland, a secretive, all work no play CEO of Harwood's riches business enterprises. One question after another Troy finds himself being pulled into Orion's grip and needs for lust. Will he sigh the agreement?





	1. Chapter 1

Troy scowled in frustration as he looked around in his room. Where is it he thought to himself. He flings his bed sheets onto the floor. Troy knew he could just call his phone to see where it is using the landline, he turned to hear a buzzing sound coming from his backpack that was across the room. He rolled his blue eyes, there is was. 

He open his bag to see his phone, at 7% and answered the call "Hey Jake what's up?"

"What's up?, what took you so long to pick up?" Jake, Troys friend since high school questioned 

"I'm sorry I misplaced my phone again" he replied, Troy took a look around his bedroom, he'll clean it up later

"God Troy what are we gonna do with you" he chuckled "Say you wanna go to the local club tomorrow?" 

"Let me guess,you want me to come along and find out you set me up on blind date with one of Gia's friends?" He guessed, that past couple of times he's gone out with Jake or his wife Gia for that matter to a club or out for dinner there seemed to be someone with them. Last time it was a pretty girl with long light brown hair that Jake worked with at the local soccer club. Jake never told him she was here or planned to brining a plus one. But he did. The girl was nice and they got on well but Troy had a feeling she was only here cause Jake wanted her to hook up with him. 

"No no its nothing like that this time trust me" Jake told him, he kinder didn't trust him but he was his best friend, he can't say no to not hanging out, there is nothing better for Troy to do anyway 

"Okay I'll come" he confirmed, Troy could hear Jake let off a faint Yes, she just rolled his eyes again and smiled

"I'll meet you at 7:00pm tomorrow alright?, I have to go Gia wants me to help her out" he hung up. Troy put his phone on charge and looked around, dam he really needs to stop messing up his room like this just trying to find his dam phone. Without a moment to lose he starts picking up his bed sheets and making his bed again.

 

He knew he couldn't really trust Jake, Troy rocks up at the local Harwood Country club to see Jake talking to a blond hair girl who dress only went just below her butt who wasn't his wife. As he sat down at the table Jake notice her and said his goodbyes to the mystery chick of that night.

"You're not cheating on Gia aren't you?" Troy gave him a look and he laughed 

"Dude Gia is my dream girl, why would I cheat on her, we also been married straight out of high school" he still remembers that day, Jake has been with Gia since grade ten, Emma another girl he's friends with kinder guessed they would be married before the age of 21

"That girl is kinder hot and what she was wearing I kinder guessed she wanted In's" Troy smirked, He continued to laugh 

"Once you find the one, you can't really feel love for anyone else" he smile, a waitress placed Jakes drink order to him, he said thanks and she walked off. 

"I'm not in that much of a hurry Jake" Troy said looking at him 

"Troy you're 24 years old and you still live with your parents, when are you going to hurry?" he questioned him 

"I like my current state of mind, let me get a good paying job then ask me about what I am going to do with my love life" he stated, Jake just stirred his drink with a straw 

"Okay whatever works for you, it's better to get in when your still young, you know that" he joked 

"Yea I know I know, trust me I got it all planned out" 

"You sure?" Jake raised an eyebrow "you know I'm always here if you need to talk"

"I think I am, I promise after I move out of home I'll start taking this whole love stuff more serious" Troy smiled. 

 

Troy got home around 10:00pm. He knew his parents would be asleep by now so he quietly made it to his room trying not to run into anything that could smash and makes his parents think there is a robber in the house. He slipped into his room and changed into his night wear and tuned his light off.

\---

Emma, a girl the same age as Troy knocked on his family house. Troy went to greet her and he jumped into his arms. She has excitement in her eyes as the two sat down in the living room 

"So what's with the jumping up and down?" He asked her

"You never guess what!" She smiled trying to keep the excitement in "I been asking be a photographer at a really top class interview" 

"Congrats Emma!" He exclaimed, he knew she was waiting for this day, it's her big break that could get her noticed more 

"I want you to come with me, as support, I can't ask Noah he's super busy" she said "please?" 

"Do I have too?" He told her

"Pease Troy" she begged "for me?" 

Emma gave him puppy eyes, she knew that always worked on him, he looked at her sighed crossing his arms 

"Who's being interviewed anyway?" he questioned

"Orion Sutherland, you know that big CEO who's enterprise is in the centre of that fancy part of town?" she said, Orion Sutherland, that rings a bell Troy though, "He's the one who been keeping all the business secrets and this is one of the only interview he said yes too" 

"Okay I'll be there" he agreed "just for you Em" 

"Thank you!" She cheered "it's next Friday so I'll meet you here, is that okay?"

"That's fine"

\---

Troy looked into his bedroom mirror, soon he relies it was Friday, the day he promised that he would go to that high class interview with Emma. he rolled his eyes at himself,he knew he wasn't going to enjoy it. 

After his shower he pulls out the most up tight but till casual looking clothing he has. As he finished brushing his hair and tied his leather jacket around his waist he heard the door bell ring as he walked down the stairs. 

Emma was waiting in the drivers seat of her car, she rolled the window down to greet him 

"Took you long enough" she said jokingly, Troy opened the car door and sat in the seat next to her. Emma turned the radio on as the girly pop music filled the car. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's fine" Troy half lied, she gave him a smile as she started humming along to the cheesy songs. 

 

They made it, just in time. Emma hopped out of the car, flatted her tight black down as he opened the boot up and took her photography gear out. 

"Need a hand?" Troy asked, she looked at him and giggled 

"Yes, if I carry all of this stuff, in heels I'm going to fall and break something" Emma gave him a stand to carry as they made it into the hotel lobby the interview was taking place. It was originally going to take place in the enterprises Tower but had a last minuet change for unknown reasons. The lobby was filled with peopled all dressed professionally, a middle aged lady dressed in a tight black dress and her dark hair up tight walked over to Emma. 

"Miss Goodall so glad you made it on time, I'll show you were our team is currently are" she greeted her taking a glance up at Troy "oh is this your boyfriend?" 

"No,no this is Troy Burrows, he's a really good friend if mine and said he'll come for support" Emma clarified.

"Oh gosh my apologies, I'm Mrs Zander, you can call me Jenny if you like, I'm the head reporter for this interview" she introduced herself and shakes Troy's hand "we should back on track" Mrs Zander starts walking and the two friends start following her to a meeting room, there were people getting everything set up. Emma placed her stuff down as she walked around, the room was bigger then she thought. She looks back to Troy and try's to keep a smile 

"I'm not sure i can do this" she stuttered, Troy half smiled and pulled her into his arms 

"You're one of the best photographers I know, you're going to do great" she looks up at him and smile 

"Thank you Troy, I know I can always count on you" she cooled, the door of the open wide as a security worker walked into the room 

"There he is, let's go people"


	2. Chapter 2

People had their cameras waiting as the man of the moment walked in...

Tall, good looking and dressed in a fine grey suit with a white undershirt and marching grey tie. Orion Sutherland ran his fingers down his blond hair as he comes to sit down in a business chair. Troy didn't mean to stare at him, he knew it was rude but he couldn't help it.   
Orion's blue eyes met Troys sending shivers down his spine. Emma looked up at him being she was told to stand in her place, Orion side smiled to him as the interview started 

"It so great to have you here Mr Sutherland, we are delighted that you said yes to us" Mrs Zander said cheerful 

"Its a pleasure to be here as well" he replied "it's always good to have a new experience" 

"He definitely is, now first question" she continues, Troy get tapped on the shoulder by a male who politely asked him if he could move to the back, he agrees as sigh of Orion vanished from his glimpse. 

\---

Troy waits outside the interview room waiting for Emma to finish up. He pulls out his phone and started going through his Facebook news feed, swiping up and his friends posts, he sighed is Em done yet? She knows Troy can be impatient sometimes, even more then Jake is. The interview had been going on for a long time and no one left yet. Troy say back on this seat and crossed his arm's. He heard some people walking out, he closed his eyes and hoped Emma would be one of them. His eyes shot open as he felt a hand on his left shoulder, and it didn't feel light weight like Emma's. He turned around and saw him. 

Orion Sutherland. 

 

"M-mr Sutherland?" Troy stuttered, Orion just looked at him and smiled

"Please, call me Orion, I saw you staring at me at the start of the interview" Troy felt embarrassed

"Oh I didn't mean to.."

"It's fine" he chucked "say what's your name?" 

"I'm Troy, it's nice to meet you Orion" Troy greeted him

"And it's nice to meet you too" he smirked reaching out to shake his hand "say why don't we go somewhere with less people, I'll like to get to know you more" he takes Troy by the hand and walk him to a quiet area of the lobby. Orion sat down on a leather couch a tapped singling Troy to sit. He turned around to face him and smirked 

"So Troy, what brings you to this lobby on this fine day?" Orion question

"Oh I came along with a friend of mine, she was one of the photographer's for the interview, she wanted some like help and support there" he told him, a lady walked to them and asked if they would like a drink of cold water, Orion nodded and the lady came back with two filled glasses 

"Usually people don't let just happen, but on this case I'm glad" he said taking a sip of his water. "From just looking at you, I can see you are a person I want to get to know" 

"Then what did you want to know about me?" Troy asked "go, go for it" 

"Go for what?" Orion raised an eyebrow 

"Me, you can get to know me, ask away and I'll tell you" Troy looked up at him and bit his lower lip 

Orion smirked as his eyes trailed up and down his body "how old are you and when was your last relationship?" Troy just looked at him who even asks that first up? 

"I'm only 24, but why did you want to know my last relationship?" He questioned 

"Reasons Troy, you did say I could ask any dam question"

"In high school, we broke up after graduation" he told him, Orion sat back in his seat 

"Male or female?" 

"Male" 

"Thank you, Troy" the CEO said "that wasn't so hard"

"That's not a question I though I would be asked when meeting a person like you for the first time" he looked the the ground, Troy felt Orion grab him by the waist and pull him closer to him. 

"What makes me different then any other man you met before?" he held Troy's chin up as their eyes met, he looked the other why before he felt Orion grip tighten this guys crazy "tell me.Troy" 

"Orion I just found it weird you would be asking that, I wasn't trying to sound, you know forget it" he sighed "please, could you let me go?" Orion lets go of Troy and he goes back in his previous seat 

"There is a couple of other things I wanted to know about you Troy... Whatever your last name is"

"It's Burrows" 

"Borrows, Huh?, as I was going to ask" a man in suit stood next to them, Orion groaned "I have to go, take this, text me when you get home Troy" he gave him a card with his phone number on it, Troy looked at it and placed it onto his pocket, Orion and the other man walked off in conversation. Troy quickly finished his water and ran to the front of the lobby to see Emma waiting crossed armed in the middle of the room, she turned to face Troy and she ran over to him and sighed in relief.

"Where the hell were you?, when I came out you weren't here?" She exclaimed 

"I was just talking to someone in a less populated area of the lobby" he told her 

"Who were you talking to?" She questioned 

"O-Orion"

"Orion Sutherland?" She shouted in disbelief "why would he be talking to you?" 

"He said he wanted to know me more, that's it, I can tell you he's low key crazy" he rolled his eyes 

"And crazy everything!, Troy you shouldn't be messing around with a man like Orion" she said "look I'm only trying to protect you, if you know" 

"From what?, Emma he seems like a perfectly fine human being, he told me to text him when I get home from here anyway" he smirked, she rolled his eyes as the two walked off to the carpark in front of the hotel.

 

Emma dropped Troy off outside of his home, he waved to her goodbye before turning to face her again 

"Would you like to come inside for a bit?" He questioned 

"I would love to but Noah is waiting for me back at our place, I'll meet up with you another day" she said, Troy understood, Emma's boyfriend never gets time off, if he was in her place he would do that same 

"Maybe next weekend we can go out with one of the others as well, we all haven't been out in ages" Troy suggested

"Sounds like a plan" she winked "see you soon Troy" she drove off, he opened his fount door and went inside


	3. Chapter 3

Troy walked into the kitchen area and looked around, there were pots and pans out all over the place, but his parents no where to be seen. This is strange he though, usually his mum had Friday's off, maybe it was dad doing some spring cleaning. Troy started to clean up as soon when his mother came threw the door with five or so plastic shopping bags. 

"Oh you're home!" Mrs Burrows cheered "mind helping me with the shopping?" Troy walked over to her and picked up some of the bags placing them over on the counter "how was your day out?"

"It was okay, boring mostly" he told her as he started taking the stuff out of the bags

"well it's always nice to get out of the house with your friend" she smiled "so there was nothing interesting, you were in a fancy hotel in the middle of the rich part of Harwood Country" 

"I did meet someone new, oh crap I remember he told me to text him when I got home" He said grabbing the card and his phone 

"Who is this guy anyway?, was he nice, how does he look?" She questioned putting the last thing away. Troy walked over to the couch and sat down with his mother following "tell me I wanna know" 

"Alright alright" he laughed, she smiled as her shook her son's shoulder playfully 

"So tell me, who's this boy anyway?"

"His name is Orion Sutherland and he met up with me after the interview" Troy told her, Mrs Burrows eyes widen 

"You're joking right?"

"I'm not" he shows her the card with Orion's cell phone number "i should props text him but I don't know what?"

"Just say who you are and stuff, I'll be fine" she said, 

Troy opened up his contacts and typed in his cell number, which shaky hands he types the first message. He took a breath breath and pressed send and looked at his mother "done"

"See it wasn't that hard" She smiled, his phone pinged straight after "he messaged back already?"

He looked at the text: it's good to see you texted me once you got home, I am glad I have your number now as well - Orion Sutherland.

Troy states at the text message, his mum looked over his shoulder at he set the contact name

"Aren't you going to reply?" She questioned 

"He might be busy, there isn't anything really to talk about anyway" he told her "if he wants to talk to me he can tell me when he's free" 

"Maybe Orion doesn't work like that, Orion doesn't seem anything like Jordan was" she said, he give her a stern looked and sighed and texted back

If you ever want to talk I am normally free, just Monday, Wednesday and Thursday mornings I have work - Troy

He texted back straight away: I'll make a mark of that Troy, I have a meeting to go to so we'll chat later - Orion Sutherland 

Troy places his phone down on the couch, he's not going anywhere with this

"I'm going to my room now, call me if you need anything done" he said walking up leaving his phone behind. his mum picks it up and places it on the table and goes back into the kitchen 

"Oh someone put the pots away" 

\---

Monday came fast, way too fast. Troy groaned as the sound of his phone alarm goes off with the most high pitched sound that was on the iPhone alarms.He slowly crawled out of his warm bed and collected the the clothes he normally leaves out the night before normally thrown in a pile on top his already messy desk and walking into the bathroom still half asleep. after getting dressed Troy packed his bag with his work needs before heading to the kitchen. 

"Good morning" his father greeted as Troy sat down at the table 

"Morning" he replied, Mr Borrows just smiled and sipped his coffee 

"You should have breakfast before you go off, it's not good to be working on a empty stomach" 

"Yea i know dad, I was just about to get up anyway" Troy stood up and went over and turned the kettle on as it boiled away "Is Mum still sleeping?" 

"She got the day off, your mother is like you, hates being woken up by someone, doesn't matter who it is" he chuckle 

"Well I think I know where I got that from" Troy laughed as the kettle finished boiling. He pored the water into the already setup mug and jiggled the teabag before discarding it. he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and rolled his eyes.

"You've been popular this week" his dad smirked, his phone goes off again and ignores it "it's not like you to ignore a text" 

"I know but" Troy eyes glances at the clock "crap I'm going to be late" he quickly finishes off his tea and places the mug in the sink before grabbing his bag "I gotta go Dad, love you" 

\---

The local library was busier then usual. When Troy arrived just over 9:00am there were already people standing in line waiting to check their books out. He walks to the staff room and placed his bag down and pinned his name tag onto his sweater before walking into the familiar environment. 

"Hey Troy you're here!" A male cheered, it was the manager, Nick Delin "can you please put all these books back into the non fiction category in the children's section?" 

"Oh sure" he replied, Nick handed the box of books to Troy and walked off. He moved over and sat on the ground as he placed each book in the right area like every other day he's working here. Back at high school he and two other students were asked to help out get a children's event set up at the library. Him and another person were offered a job at the library for when they finished school, of corse Troy said yes and handed in his résumé the next day. 

He finished up with the books and returned the box to the front of the library in the return section for the next lot of books to be thrown into the box. Troy walks himself towards one of the reception desks located in the middle of the library. He starts fiddling with a space pen as a shadow on his desk caught his eyes, he sighed and answered.

"Welcome to Harwood library may can I help you?" He looked up at the man at the desk as he froze "O-Orion?"


	4. Chapter 4

Troy looked up and down Orion's body, he was just in casual clothes with a couple of what seemed to be text books in his right hand.

"W-what can I do for you?" Troy answered puzzled

Orion just looked at him "well hello Troy, I didn't expect you to be here" 

"Well I do work here, what can I do for you today?" He questioned 

"Oh I just came to drop some text books off for my cousin, she also asked me to collect her a couple more" he told him 

"Oh of course, you can just drop them here for the time being, the text books are over-" 

"I'll like if you come with me Mr Borrows. Now, please take me to the text book section" Troy was stunned, no one has ever called him that before, he gets up from his chair.

"The text books are this way" 

Troy takes Orion towards the back of the library were the text books are normal are shelved. They enter the row and stopped.  
"Which text books are you looking for?" Troy asked 

"Let me check" Orion pulls out his cellphone and opened up his text messages "modern history book two and English book three" Troy kneels down and searches for the books "oh by the way why aren't you texting me back?" He stops searching and looks up at the CEO 

"Sorry I just been busy" Troy semi lied, Orion was unimpressed 

"You check and not reply?" He sighed "some friend you are Troy" Troy rolled his eyes and pulled out one of the text books and gave it to the other male.

"Here's the English book 3 text book, modern history should be on the other side" as soon as Troy was about to walk off he felt Orion grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him back

"You're ignoring me, Troy you know I don't like it when people ignore me" he groaned, he tried to look away 

"I-l'm sorry Orion, I'll reply next time, I promise" Troy pleaded 

"Good" he smirks "I'll have you over my knees if you ignore me again" Troy looked at him confused he's joking right? He thought but quickly threw it to the side. Orion looks around "it's a quiet here anyway" 

"Well, this is a area no one really goes too, just high school kids" he informed him 

"I see, that's good in this case" Orion moved his hand to Troys side 

"Shouldn't I get that other book for you?" He said before being cut off. Troy eyes closed shut as he felt Orion's body move closer to his, his neck inches away from the CEOs lips. 

"Hey Troy, can you please-" Nick cuts in before stopping "um, did I interrupt something?" Troys eyes widen when he looked over to his stunned manager slowly backing up 

"N-no you weren't, I was actually just showing this man where the text books were" he covered up, Nick just looked at him and face palmed 

"Okay, just hurry up. I need you do put some more book away" he walked off. Orion rolls his eyes as Troy goes fetches the other book 

"Here it is, I'll check them out for you now" he brings Orion back over to the desk as logs into the computer "do you have a library card?" Orion nods and hands the cards over to him and he scans it and the books and gives it to him.

"Thanks" he saids

"Just return them in two weeks or get them renewed" Troy smiles before looking him in the eyes, he had to know "did you try to kiss me before?" 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, now shut up about this" Orion looks around "I don't want to draw attention to myself especially if it involves that" 

"I just wanted to know" Troy sighed 

"Goodbye Troy. Remember to text me when you get home" he watched Orion leave as he walked over and collected another box of books.  
\---  
As soon as his shift was over Troy was out of the library and got the first bus home. When he arrived home his mum was happily enjoying her cup of tea dressed in her fluffy night grown. the door slammed making her she jumped.

"What on earth?" She looked to the door to see Troy walking to his room "Sweetie?!?" He stopped and turned around and walked over to her. 

"You wouldn't guess what happened today at work" 

"Tell me" she told her son to sat down as she got up and re boiled the kettle knowing that tea solves everything 

"Orion showed up at the library" he groaned "I mean he had to drop some text books off for a family member but just" 

"Why are you worked up about that?, not you guys have a friendship going on?" She questioned placing a freshly made cup of tea next to Troy 

"He tried to kiss me" he exclaimed, his mother's mouth dropped "well I think he did, I could feel his lips brush my neck when my manager walked onto us"

"Did you ask him why? You barely know each other I don't see why hell be doing that" she looked at him 

"He told me to shut up about it, but we were in public and anyone could of seen us and I really didn't want to end up on some news page" Troy sighed. Mrs Borrows looked half smiled 

"I knew it'll happen to you, you fall in love so quick, you should talk to Orion about what's going on then go talk to Jake or Emma" she suggested 

"I'll go talk to Jake tonight, Orion did get upset with me for not replying to his texts" he informed her 

"your phone has been blowing up lately, why don't you go threw your texts now while your tea is still hot. I'll be in the shower if you need me" she got up and placed her mug in the sink

"I will" he smiled as she walked off. Troy pulled his phone out and placed it onto the table and went threw his texts. 

 

"I am glad that I caught you staring, I'm sure we'll get along well" - Orion 

"We should see each again one day, I can be free any day that works for you" - Orion 

Troy finished going threw his texts "I see why he wanted me to reply to him" he said to himself "he didn't need to threaten me about it" he looked down at his phone again and takes a deep breath in why is so hard to text him?

 

"How about this Thursday? I finish work at 7:00pm so we can maybe meet after" - Troy 

Within seconds he got a reply 

"I'll mark it down on my calendar, I'll pick you up at the library, see you then Troy" - Orion 

 

He turned his phone off being a thought struck him "is that a date?" Troy looked up at the calendar, if it was Troy knew he had to slow down. He still knew nothing about Orion just the fact he's rich, and hot, Troy didn't admit that last bit. He sighed and finished his tea and walked out of the kitchen


	5. Chapter 5

Jake called last minuet to ask Troy if he wanted to come with him and the two girls out just to hand out tonight. of corse Troy said yes even if he has told him numbers of time to tell him ahead of time and not an hour before.

He meets Emma, Gia and Jake sitting around a circle table in their normal hangout place at a coffee shop at the edge of town.

"Guess who finally showed up" Gia greeted Troy as he sat down 

"Well if I was told a bit more earlier like I asked, I would have been earlier" he shots a look at Jake 

"Oh come on dude, fine I'll remember for next time" the other male said, Gia rolled her eyes as Emma laughed, Troy knew his friend would forget. Jake always does.

"Oh Noah apologies for not being able to come this afternoon, you props know why" Emma tells then 

"I still think he's over working himself, but that's how Noah is" Jake added "he needs a break" 

"Aren't you guys saving up to go on a rode trip anyway?" Troy asked 

"We are, but we are tight for money at the moment since the bills are due in some weeks time" she looked down "it kinder sucks but you know that's how life is"

"Em if you need to talk about anything I'm always here, you know I work from home so I'm always on call" Gia informed her

"Thank you Gia, I get my pay from that interview I did last Friday tomorrow" she smirked 

"Oh how was that anyway?, you never talked to us about it, well maybe you talked to Troy how it was" Jake asked 

"There a lot of of people there for one guy, crazy I know, the pictures came out clear and they should be out soon" she smiled "i can't wait to see them"

"Overkill maybe?, it was only some CEO based outside of Harwood" Jake rolled his eyes "don't know the guys name, and I don't really care"

"Orion." Troy stated all of them turned to him "his name is Orion..." 

"When did get into knowing about business Troy?" Gia questioned 

"I didn't, it's just-"

"He befriended the CEO" Emma said 

"Emma!" Troy yelled in disbelief

"You're making it a more big of a deal then it is, I think it's great he has more friends" Gia smiled "I'm going to get drinks, I'll shout" she walks off over to the counter

Jake looks at Troy and sighed "okay I guess it's a good thing you have more friends now, when are you next going to see him?" 

"This Thursday" 

"That's in two days time, do you know your plans for the night?" He asked

"I don't know, Orion never said anything but he's picking me up after work" Troy told him, Gia came back and placed the waiting number in the centre of the table and sat back down next to Emma. 

"What where you talking about?" Gia questioned

"Boy stuff props, I wasn't paying attention" Emma said 

"It's not boy stuff, it's date stuff" Jake smirks

"It's not a date Jake" Troy groaned "just two friends hanging out" 

"Has he done anything romantic?" Gia looked at him 

"Well, he did try to kiss me at work" Troy added 

"I still don't think Orion is a good guy for you" Emma sighed 

"Wait what, dude that's great!" Jake cheered "i still want to meet Orion just to make sure he's a good person" 

"Just google him" Emma suggested "I'm sure there is stuff about him there"

"There should be" Jake said taking out his phone, a waitress came over to their table and gave them their drinks. 

"I think I'll wait till we talk on our night out" Troy confirmed "I think it'll freak him out if I knew stuff about him straight up"

"Oh he has a wiki page" Jake said "so far so good, he's only 27 so you two could work out" 

"Did you say you didn't care for Orion?" Emma raised her eye brown 

"Well I do now if one of my best friends could be in a relationship with him" he shouted

"Babe" Gia just looked at him "why don't you drink first then go stalking" 

"I'm not stalking!" He exclaimed

"Okay Jake, why don't we all talk about something else" Emma suggested "you all can bug Troy about it on Friday"

"Remind me to turn my phone off" Troy chuckled.

\---

Troy was wrapped up tightly in his blankets. It was Thursday, the day he didn't need to worry about racing around getting dressed for work and hoping he wasn't late, the day he can stay in bed for longer and just relax. Like his mother always sleeping in is one of the best feelings in the world, he believed so too. It's not a surprise if he choses staying in bed over everything. 

"Bub?" Mr Borrows called out slowly opening his son's bedroom door "it's passed 11am, wouldn't you like to have some breakfast or something?" 

He rose from his blankets and rubbed his eyes to see his dad looking at him "I'll be up in a minuet" once he left Troy looked over at the and groaned and slowly got out of bed grabbing his phone.

Missed call 10:34am 

Troy was surprised he didn't wake up to a phone call, he normally does. he sighs and started to walk put his room. If it's important they'll call back.

\---

"Troyyyy you're going to be late if you don't come down now!" Mrs Borrows called out. A threw seconds her son comes out of his room "you don't normally take care in what you wear to work, spill" 

"After work I'm going out with Orion, that's all I know" he told her, she just crossed her arms

"Well it's 5:36pm if you wanna get to work before your shift at 6:00pm you should go, and tell me when you get home" she said

"I will, see you mum" Troy kissed his mums cheek and grabbed his bag before racing to the bus stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Late night shifts were normally the most quite of shifts. The only time it is really busy is when it's high school finals then it's normally packed with students studying at every corner of the library. Troy picks up a random book that was left on his desk and flipped throw it. He didn't really take notice of the characters and the plot seemed to be like most young adult books, a teenager finds they are the chosen one and has to fight for their caused and getting dragged into a love triangle.

"Hey, you awake?" Nick asked as he walked passed 

"Yea I am" Troy replied looking up at the manager 

"That's good to see" the other male walked off, Troy groan, his shift only goes for an hour anyway, he still wonders why he even gets called in for that amount of time, he exhales and goes back to reading the same book as before. 

\---  
"Alright is 7:00pm which means you're done for the week" Nick smirked at his work colleague. Troy got out of his seat and walked over to the staff room and picked up his bag and started to walk out "wait I think another person is coming in" Troy turns to the person walking in, it was Orion, finely dressed he walked over to him.

"Are you ready to go?" He questioned

"Yep" Troy replied, he looked over at Nick and said goodbye before both men walked out the door

"How was work?" Orion question

"Boring, I still don't know why they rostered me onto that time anyway, no one really goes to the library at that time" he complained 

"Well, if you worked for me you wouldn't have those useless work hours Troy" he said as they got to the carpark. There was a all black car with tinted windscreens parked in the back corner. As soon as the driver looked up to see Orion and Troy walk out, he started the car engine and drove over.

"Mr Sutherland" the driver said as the front side winder rolled down 

"After you" Orion smirked opening the cars back door and singling Troy to go in. He sat down in the right side behind the driver and buckled up with Orion following after. 

"Where are we even going anyway?" He asked turning to the other male

"You'll see. I know you are going to enjoy it" Orion replied, Troy felt butterflies in his stomach as he moved forward to him something I would enjoy? He thought looking into the CEO cold eyes. "You can even stay back at my place afterwards if you want" 

"My mum expects me home so I will have to say I can't" he told him 

"You could change your mind during the night, you can always use my phone to call her Troy" he suggested

"I'll keep that in mind Orion" he confirmed, Orion sat back on his chair. There was a red light and the car stopped. Troy looked one of the window, they weren't in Harwood Country anymore, or at least a part of town he knew.

"Where are we?" He questioned 

"Harwood City, you never been before?" Orion asked 

"I been once for my high school formal but that's it" he replied 

"I see, I'll show you around if we have time" he added 

"I'll like that" Troy smiled, the started up again as the light turned green, Orion reached over to Troys free and and held it in his own. He started to blush as they laced their fingers around each other.

"I got you" Orion smirked, he just chuckled, "and it wasn't that hard" 

"What do you mean?" Troy raised his eyebrow

"Nothing Troy. Look,we are nearly at our destination" Orion said changing the subject, Troy was still a bit confused but rolled with it, he didn't really want to question him or upset Orion at all, he is in the middle of a city he didn't really know and could spell disaster for him if Orion just ditched him then and there.

The car parked outside of a diner. Orion un buckled his seatbelt and opened his door, Troy did the same exited the other sides door as they met up outside 

"I'll call when we would like to be picked up" Orion told the driver, they just nodded and drove off, he turned to face Troy and let his hand moved to the other males waist "come, I already booked a privet dining room for us away from the public eye"

"I see you don't like being in the public eye" Troy wondered 

"Correct, especially when I have company with me, one picture taken could be everywhere and the last thing I want is un wanted attention about my life and people getting the facts wrong" he confirmed as they walked in. A waitress was waiting at the reception. She saw them walk in and went over to the two 

"Good evening, what is your table name?" The woman asked, Orion answered as she smiled "I'll bring you to your table, Mr Sutherland" Troy looked around the diner, everyone was dressed up in fine clothes, it almost made him feel underdressed as usual. The waitress opened a room up and they went inside. There was a table in the middle of the room with two chairs facing each other with a white table cloth covering it. both men sat down as the waitress left.

"I already ordered, I hope you don't mind" Orion said 

"Oh no it's fine, I don't really mind at all" Troy replied to him, seconds later the same waitress arrived back with two glasses and a bottle of white wine and placed it in the middle of the table. Orion thanked the waitress again and poured the wine into a glass and gave it to Troy "I'm not much of a drinker to be warned"

"I'm sure you'll like this, it's one of the best white wines here in the city, it's $40 well spent" Troy was shocked, $40 for wine?, was Orion crazy, but then he remember, Orion did have the money to do anything really. "Just try not to get too drunk, it would be bad if our first date ended with you getting a hang over in the morning" 

He was right on that point "Orion, you wouldn't mind if I ask how much you spend on this evening?" 

"a couple hundred, it's really nothing Troy" he answered back taking a sip of wine 

"I'm not how I can repay you"

"What a asshole I would be if I wanted you to pay me back, trust me it's fine" Orion looked at him "now. Have something to drink" Troy held the glass up by the stem and took it to his lips as he drank. It didn't taste like most white wines he had. It was a bit sweeter them others which he liked. He placed the glass back down on the table as Orion smirked.

"How is it?" 

"Nothing I ever tasted before, guess you could one of the best wines I had in ages" Troy spoke, a grin went across Orion's face 

"I'm glad, don't drink too much" he chuckled "dinner should be soon, while we wait I want to ask something"

"Anything" 

"Troy, are you able to do exactly what someone tells you to do without questions?" 

"I guess, it depends what it is?" 

"How about if it involves your body?" Orion stared at him 

"Like in a sexual way or?" Troy asked

"Yea, if you put it like that" he cleared up "how are you with obeying someone, or begging?" 

"Um"

"How are you with pain if you chose not to follow a order?" He scolded "answer, Troy"

"I'm okay with all those things" Troy let out, but was he? What was Orion even going on about? "Orion why are you even asking these questions?"

"Can you do something without asking why?, I see that you already answered that one" the door open and the waitress came back with two plates and placed them in front of them. Both of then ate in silents.


	7. Chapter 7

Silents, the one thing Troy dreads at times like this. Orion was acting the same way when they first met with the weird questions, does he really think he would answer in front with nearly no time to think, he sighed.

"Thank you for dinner" Troy broke the silents 

"Anything for you" he replied, he looked back up to him "look I just needed to know or this won't work out"

"What won't work out?" He questioned before realising what he has done "never mind forget that"

"You're learning, come lets go home" Orion got up from his chair and walked over to where Troy was "to my place"

"What about my mum-"

"Troy. you said you were 24 not 14 she doesn't need to know" he snapped 

"it's just" 

"Maybe this will change your mind, get up" Troy stood up and their eyes met, Orion placed his hand on Troys cheek and pulled his face towards his as their lips connected. Troy was shocked but he liked it as he kissed back and his eyes fluttered shut before Orion broke away quickly and took him by the hand. 

"Orion?!" Troy exclaimed 

"Less talk more walking" he yelled, they walked out of the diner, the same car was waiting for them as they got in "I'll talk to you more about it when we get back my place"

"Oh okay" Troy sighed, he looked window. Orion looked over at him and tapped his shoulder 

"Look, Troy I don't mean to upset you" 

He tuned to face him "I know, it's just me being new to this, it's been a while, that kiss"

"That kiss was to see if you were ready, and I can see you are, you seem to have some pass experience" Orion smirked 

"Guess you say I'm okay, for a virgin" he chuckled, Orion went silent 

"So you, never had sex before?" He questioned 

"Yea, my last relationship was in school, when I was 16 and 17 I had no plans on fucking someone" Troy confirmed "is that a shock?"

"You'll definitely going to get a treat tonight" Orion moved his hand onto Troys inner thigh. He started to blush before felling Orion's lips re connect with his. 

\---

"Welcome to my place" Orion welcomed as he unlocked the door to his apartment. It was the room at the very top of the apartment block, after seeing the views from the windows Troy knew why he picked it.

"It's so lovely" Troy smiled looking around, the apartment was a lot bigger then he though it would be. He walked into the living room conjoined kitchen area, everything was clean and set up nicely. 

"Why thank you" Orion smiled as he took off his jacket and held it. "Now let's get to business" he walks over to Troy and takes his hands and walks him over to a closed door. As Orion opened the door Troy knew which room it was.

"What even are your plans?" He asked, Orion turned walked into the room and turned the nightstand lamp on giving the room some light 

"Well I didn't invite you didn't my bedroom to talk, come" he takes Troy by the hand again and took him to his bed as they both sat down "you should know what I want" 

"Me?" He looked up O-Orion "I really like you, but I have no idea what to do" 

"I'll be leading, I always do" he said "start undressing yourself and then come and sit on my lap" Troy looked him in the eyes, he was shocked and kinder scared. right now? Were they even in a relationship, he thought back to the kisses before, they must be if that happened. 

"I-I will" he said shyly, Orion smirked as Troy removed his shirt from his body and threw it down on the side. 

"Come on" he groaned "Troy just come over to me" Orion moved himself to the middle of the bed and quickly removed his shirt. Troy stared at him for a second before he felt him take hold of his side and pulled him towards him and pushed him down on his back.

Troy eyes closed shut as he felt Orion's delicate kisses down his cheek and onto his neck, this new feeling, nothing he could remember feeling before, apart of him knew he'll enjoy it. All of it. 

"Orion" he purred as he felt the other male slowly begin to suck, after a while Orion stopped and sat up on Troys waist

"And you're still a virgin, why am I so surprised about that" he mumbled is he really thinking about this right now? Troy thought, is he the first one he has even slept with, his mind quickly turned to something else when Orion un clipped the other males belt and slowly un did his own pants.

"What did you want me to do?" Troy questioned looking over to him 

"Just do what I say" he told him, Troy could feel his jeans being pulled from his legs leaving him only in his under wear. He sat up as they eyes met, he crawled over to where Orion was and took hold of the top of his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Orion smirk and pushed Troy back down onto his back as he reconnected their lips. 

Troy loped his arms around Orion's neck as they began to make out. he pushing his tongue inside of Troys mouth and touched his. He closed his eyes as he let the CEOs hand travel up and down his chest before gripping onto the elastic on his underwear.

"It's time baby" Orion cooled, Troy held his breath as he pulled them down to revile his naked body to the older male.

"Go easy on me" he said looking into Orion's eyes, he stayed emotionless

"We are doing it my way, it won't hurt you know Troy" he groaned removing his own underwear "take a minute to look at me, up and down, sex won't hurt you" his eyes glanced up and down Orion's body, his erection clearly showing that's going to be in me?!? Troy looked away

"I trust you" Orion goes over and opens the top draw of the night stand. He takes out a bottle of lubricant and a small foil packet. 

"I bet you're not on birth control,so guess it's protection it is" he scoffed ripping open the packet and pulls the condom out. Troy watched him as he slid the protection onto his erection with his heart feeling like it will leap out of his chest.

"What do you want me to do?" Troy asked as Orion took him by the hand, he looked back and forth 

"Lays down on your back and part your legs" he confirmed, Troy did just that, he held his breath as Orion crawled over him and lifted his leg up over his shoulder. he heard the clip from the lube bottle open as Orion pored some of the clear liquid onto his fingers before slowly rubbed in onto Troys entrants. 

Troy took a deep breath as Orion started to push into him. He gripped the white sheets as he feels the other male rip through his virginity. Orion stops and watches Troy who was getting use to the feeling before pulling nearly all the way out then slamming back into him again.

"Orion!" Troy moaned as he picked the the speed, his head tilted back as the pleasure rippled through out his body, Orion was right, this didn't hurt. 

"That's right, scream out my name" Orion groaned picking up the speed, Troy knew he wouldn't last anymore longer before he came. he panted as his eyes glanced up at Orion who's eyes were closed and his head down.

"Orion, I'm going to" he exclaimed as he felt himself release, slowly dripping onto him. Orion mumble something under his breath and slowed down before taking himself completely out of Troy. He pealed the condom off of his Length and threw it into a small bin on the other side of the bed. He crawled off of Troy and laid down next to him while the other male catches his breath.

"Did I reach up to your standers?" Orion joked 

"Better then I thought it would be" he answered, see, it wasn't that bad Troy though before turning onto his side to face the CEO "thank you, for tonight"

"It's nothing trust me, now get some sleep, big day tomorrow" he cooled as Troy cuddled up next him 

"Goodnight, I love you" Troy yarned, Orion turned the bedside light off and pulled the sheets around his body 

"Goodnight, Troy."


	8. Chapter 8

Troy rubbed his eyes, what time is it? He thought. There wasn't much light in the room other then the light coming threw the crack of the door, which is strange cause he remembered Orion's room had a window on the right. He moved his hand to feel if Orion has gotten up yet or not but only feeling the emptiness till Troy relied and shot up. 

He wasn't in Orion's bed anymore, not even his bedroom. Troy feeling around and found a bedside lamp and switched it on to revile in the unfamiliar room. it was small room with a closet on one side of the wall and a single size bed on the other. There was a another door as well which Troy didn't want to know what was inside. he looked down to the nightstand with two draws, again he didn't open them.

"How did I get here?" He questioned himself as he looked down at himself "where even are my clothes?" he froze and relies, if he was in a different room that means his clothes are still scattered all across Orion's floor, not to to mention his bag is still in his car. He sighed and wrapped the thick blanket around his bare body. 

There was no use just staying here, Troy needed answers why in the heck he woke up in this room and not in his boyfriends arms, Orion and him were dating right? He removed the blanket from his body and stood up. He sighed in relief when he found his clothes in a messy piled on the ground next to the bed. He quickly dressed in his shirt, jeans and shoes and opened the door leaving the room in the state it was when he got up and walked out of the room.

Troy closed the door and looked around, no one was there, he sighed and walked out into the living room area to see him, Orion looking at him and a smirk on his face playing with some papers that were in his hand as he sat down on the black leather couch. 

"I see you have awaken" 

"Orion, I don't get it, we fell asleep together why did I wake up in a different room?" Troy exclaimed

"Not even a good morning?" Orion sighed "well, since you asked, I'm not the type of guy to sleep with people" 

Troy looked at him with disbelief, but they were together?, isn't that what couple do "but aren't we dating?" 

Orion laughed "you thought we were dating? Oh Troy you got this all wrong"

"But we had-"

"Let me explain to you" he told him "sit down if you must" Troy walked over and sat down next to Orion as he handed him the papers this eyes only skimming over the heading.

"An agreement?" Troy exclaimed reading the first paragraph "Orion!" 

"Look Troy, I want you, all of you, your skills were pretty good, for a virgin" he smirked "would you like me to tell you more about this agreement?" 

Troy nodded, did he really want to know? "It might be better if you tell me more" 

Orion took the papers back from Troy and began to speak "I want you to be in this agreement with me, for a couple of days a week you come over to my place, and we can do what ever kinky, dirty thing you can imagine. Just do what ever I tell you to do" 

"What about the whole sharing a bed thing?" He questioned 

"I told you I don't do that.We are not in a relationship Troy" Orion groaned "that room you woke up in will be your bedroom when you stay over, it has its own bathroom so you don't need to use mine" 

So that was the spare door Troy though "so you just want me, for the sex and that's it?"

"You could say that, I'm not the only one with the benefits in this agreement, as your, let's say dominate just as a term you might know, I can chose to spoil you when ever I feel like you deserve it" Orion's tells him "so, will you sigh?" He handed the papers back to Troy and took out a pen from his pants pocket. He takes the paper, Orion watched him carefully as he flipped to the back of the agreement and placed the tip of the pen on the sigh line. Troy looked up at him and took a deep breath, he does have feelings for Orion so many this agreement would be okay. He sighs and then gives the sheets of paper back to the CEO. 

"What days do you want me over?" Troy asked 

"First gets into ground rules" Orion said "we can get to that later"

"Rules?" He question "I didn't know there were rules" 

"Everything has rules Troy, let me began" Orion pulls out his phone and Troy watched him as he started to read them out 

"Rule one: I have to approve of every outfit you wear, don't wear anything that doesn't cover your arms or legs outside of this apartment or your own bedroom"

"But it's spring!" He shouted "Can we talk about this?" 

Orion glances at him "rule two: I must be the only person you're in a sexual relationship with in the period time we are in this agreement. Rule three is I must also approve of EVERYONE you chose to hang out with"

"My friends are harmless Orion!" Troy pleaded 

"What if they chose to hit or want to engage in sexual acts with you?" He raised an eye brown 

"Why would of think that, all my friends are either married or have been dating long term" he yelled in disbelief 

"If you chose to disobey any rules you will be punished, how severe the act determines the punishment" Orion smirked 

"How will you punish me?" Troy questioned

"In ways you have never experienced" he gave the other male a evil look "I booked you in already for your appointment about birth control"

Birth control? Troy just looked at him "you're going to put me on birth control?"   
"Yes,I am, personally I don't like using condoms and birth control is a easier option, that's also leads onto another rule, you will be on birth control the whole time, when you run out call me straight away and I'll send you the next lot" Orion confirms 

"Those rules, some sound so, overprotective" Troy mumbled 

"I don't want anyone else touching something that is mine, got it," he looks at him 

"Question, if I chose to leave the agreement, what will happen?" He asked, there was silents 

"You will have to get permission from me, after the agreement has ended you will leave, and that's it, you can't come back to me and we'll never speak to each other again" Orion explains 

"I'll try to do my best in this agreement" he said confidently 

"Good, now you asked about what's days I want you over, be here 6:30pm sharp on Friday and you can leave at 1:00pm at the earliest on Sunday, I don't work weekends in the office building, I'll give to a spare key to set into the building and one to access the carpark so you can park your car here" he told him 

"I don't have my own car" Troy stuttered "I have a license doe" 

"Does your parents on a car?" Orion asked 

"Two actually, my dad is a construction worker so he has a work car during the period of time he's away from home and my mum has one she uses" he confirmed "I know a train line that can get me here and I'll find a bus that takes me to the nearest bus top" 

"Good, you can leave now" he smirks, Troy sits up from the couch and walks out "oh by the way, your bag is on the chair near the door, my personal driver will be taking you home and is ready to drop you off now" 

"Again, thanks for last night" Troy thanked 

"You're welcome, get use to being spoiled like that, I know you'll make a great at this" Troy turned around a faced him, he hopes he's right about that. He sees his bag and swings it over his shoulder and exits the apartment


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs Borrows was pacing around the family's living room, her dark brown hair fell into her face. She knew she didn't have to worry about her son not returning last night, he is a adult, knowing her she'll think of the worst possible scenarios that could have happen. She turned her head to the front door slowly open to revile her son,Troy safe and well.

"Troy!" She rushed over to him "I was so worried, you didn't call me last night" 

"I know, I should of but I was so into last night I totally forgot" he lied 

"Oh speaking of last night, how was it?" she questioned 

"It was, nice, I stayed over Orion's place in a spare room just so you know I wasn't sleeping in a ditch" Troy informed her 

"Oh I though you two would be sharing a bed" she sighed "but oh well, next time maybe" Troy laughed, more like never, he wanted to tell her, but he knows she'll go all protective, even more then Orion seems to be with him. 

"He would like me to stay at his place on weekends, He lives alone so I guess he wants some company" he made up 

"Wouldn't his family stop by?" His mum questioned 

"I don't know, maybe they live out of town" Troy guessed 

"How are you going to get there and home, is he picking you up or?" She asked 

"No I'll take a train in, he lives in the big city part of Harwood" he informed 

"Just remember to put more money on your Go card Troy" she smiled walking away, Troy half smiled and walks up to his bedroom and sits down on his bed. He was glad that his mother don't want to know more about last night of even this morning. Orion didn't say he had to keep this secret, or the fact they that had sex in the first place, he should at lease tell someone about that...

\---  
The week rolled by and soon it was Friday. Troy packed his stuff into his bag and checked the time, it was around 5:00pm which leaves him at least an hour to get to Orion's apartment. He takes his phone off charge and puts in it his jeans pocket.

It was around 20 minuet walk to the train station, Troy got on the first train heading in the direction He needed to be at sat down on the left side as the train started to move. He pulled out his phone, three missed calls, and this time it wasn't from a certain somebody. He looks back at the sets behind him, he sighed in relief, they were empty, he opened up his phone contacts and called.

"Troy!" A females voice cheered 

"Hey Gia" he greeted "I'm sorry I just saw you were trying to call me" 

"Glad you just relies" she groaned "look I just wanted to talk to you about something" 

"What is it Gia?" 

"Last Monday night you were acting strange, anything up?" she questioned, on Monday night, Gia, Jake and Troy went out in the afternoon at the local park, it was a cool afternoon why wouldn't they go out? "You seemed more quiet then normal" 

"I was?, oh it's nothing trust me" Troy semi lied 

"If it has to do with you and Orion you know you can tell me, Jake not home now so he can't listen in" 

"I want to tell you, but I'm not sure I can" he mumbled 

"What do you mean you're not sure if you can tell me" she exclaimed 

"I'll tell you when I'm not on public transport" he cooled "oh question, what do you know about what goes on in a birth control appointment?" Gia goes silent 

"Why did you want to know about that?" she questions and relies "Oh no Troy tell me right now what you plan on doing"

"I just asked, look I gotta go my stop is near" he lied and quickly hung up. He took a deep breath, was that a too risky question to ask? 

Troy arrived at the Harwood city main train station. He got off and tapped his go card and walked off to the nearest bus stop. As soon as he got there a 455 bus arrived and he got on, he pulls   
out his phone to re read that Orion sent him of his address. He pressed the stop alarm and the driver stopped at the nearest bus stop. He got off and looked around 

"He's place should be over, there" he sees the tall apartment building and jogs over to it. Troy pulls put the keys Orion put in his bag with a note saying these were the keys to get him inside. It was 6:23pm when he got to Orion's apartment front door. it took a bit to find his way to the lifts and to get passed front desk hoping they believed what he said them them. Troy opened the door and walked into the empty apartment. 

All the lights were turned off, Troy looked around, did Orion want him to turn the lights or to do anything?, he relied so far Orion hasn't told him much, or anything really just the fact he is super protective.

Troy turns the living room light on and sits down onto the couch, the waiting game begins. Apart of him wishes he has someone else with him that he can talk to like Emma or Gia, there's no way he's telling Jake anything, knowing he'll make it out as more then it actually it. Troy sighed in relief as the front door open.

Orion walked into the living room and looked straight into Troys eyes. He has a small box in his hand and was still fully dressed in his work clothes.

"Here" Orion said throwing the small box over to Troy, he looked at it and read the label 

"I thought I was going for a appointment for birth control?" Troy questioned

"You were, but i remembered I had a spare box in my desk at work, take one at the same time everyday of this agreement, got it?" Orion told him, he nodded "take one at 7:00pm, on another note, did you get here alright?" his tone of voice switching completely

"I'm surprised I did Orion" Troy informed "I'll set a reminder on my phone to take it each day"

"That's good to here, why don't you put your bag in your room, feel free to leave stuff over here, thar room is yours only when we are in this agreement" he smirked

"I will when I go in there next, so what's the plan for tonight?" He questioned "you wouldn't mind going through this a bit more?" 

"What do you want to know?" Orion asked 

"Can I tell my friends, about us?, they do know me and you hand out together but that's it" Orion just looks at him "O-Orion?"

"Your friends shouldn't know at me at all, but since you already told them, we, as you say hang out, no, you can't tell anyone about us or about anything that goes on in this apartment, if you really want to tell them you lost your virginity just make the story up" Orion groaned "is that all?" 

"If I have anymore questions, I'll ask" he mumbled as he glanced the to ground 

"Good to hear, now let's get started" Orion made his way towards Troy, he flinched as he felt the CEOs touch "what's the matter now?"   
"Isn't it a bit early to, you know, why don't we get to know each other more?" Troy suggested "I don't know much about you" 

"Why do you want to know about me?" He questioned, Troy gave him the 'are you kidding me' look "alright what did you want to know about me before hand, you can ask anything, just nothing too personal"

"Do you have any hobbies or are you one of those men who work all the time?" He asked "do you have any other family living in the Harwood area?"

"Well, doing you seems to be a new hobby, and I like to work, I always wanted to get into business, just like my father" 

"And does he live in the city?" 

"Yes Troy, my parents live just outside the city" he told him 

"You mentioned you had a cousin when you came to the library?"

"Oh Annabelle, she lived with my parents too, her dad is my mums brother and they are out of the country for work" Orion said "anything else?" 

"Am I you first?" Troy mumbled "or is that too personal" 

"You're not, far from it, that's all I'm going to tell you" he looked at him "now, we can-"

"Orion no, why don't we just, do some light stuff, like hug or kiss for a bit?" Troy suggested

"I don't do those things, kissing only happens when we make out or during these activities" Orion groaned 

"Then what do you want to do?" Troy knew the answer already, he saw Orion smirk as he pushed him down onto the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

Orion got Troy a glass of water as he opened the packet of birth control. He didn't read any of the directions other then the 'take every day or suffer the consequences' well it didn't really say the last part. when Orion came back and handed him the glass Troy placed the mini pill in his mouth and swallowed. He looked at the CEO and he looked back with a cold glare, what did he do?, was it cause he basically rejected from the idea of having sex on the couch or something else.

"Hey, you alright?" Troy asked 

"I am, I have some work to do, have a shower and meet me in my office afterwards" those were the only thing Orion said before walking off into a room Troy guessed is his home office. he sat up and grabbed his bag and walked into his small bedroom. 

"Guessing this is the bathroom" Troy said to himself as he opened the door on the right side of the room. Inside was a small simple bathroom. It only had a shower block, sink and toilet. For his surprised there was already body wash and shampoo and conditioner lined up nearly in the shower, there was even a new toothbrush and toothpaste in a cup on the sink. Everything looks so brand new like he was the first person in this bathroom, but Troy remembered what Orion said, he wasn't his first, were there more people also in this agreement? He didn't want to think about that.

Troy undressed himself and hopped into the shower. He didn't relies how much he needed the hot water touching his sun kissed skin. Orion didn't say there was a time limit on showers or not to use all of the hot water, if there even is a limit. after around 20 minuets he got out, re dressed in the clothes he was wearing before and walked out of the room turning both lights off as he exited. 

Taking a deep breath in he slipped into Orion's office. He looked around, it was cleaner then Troy thought it would be. He silently walked over to Orion who was working on his laptop and tapped his shoulder.

"You told me to come to you after I showered" 

"Get on your knees now" Orion ordered, Troy did what he said "now look up at me"

"W-what are you going to do?" He asked looking up at him 

"In this agreement, I get to chose when and where we do it, I knew you didn't want to do it out there, when you pushed me off of you when I starting un doing your jeans, Troy if this is going to work out you have to get use to it"

"I'm sorry I just didn't feel conformable" he told him 

"You still need to learn, tell me all your past experiences" Orion commandeered 

Troy though, did he have to know everything?, he sighed "my only experience other then last Thursday's is in year 12 I gave my boyfriend at the time a blow job in the bathroom at a party we went to" 

"Did he give you one in return?" He questioned 

"No"

"No?"

"I didn't feel alright about it" Troy admits "I also wanted to throw up afterwards"

"I'll get you to work on that" he smirked "I won't punish you for this, you're new, I wouldn't normally give mercy" 

"Thank god, I'll do anything in return" Troy Praised 

"Will you swallow?" 

"Huh?" He questioned till he relies "I can try" as soon as he answered Orion moved closer to him and took Troys chin 

"You know what to do" Troy started to un do Orion's pants and pulled them down a bit. He took one last look up at the CEOs face as he took hold of the elastic rim of his underwear and tugged them down. 

Troy inhale, he could do this, he has done it before, he was never told he was good it at it. He took hold of the shaft of Orion's erection and brought it to his mouth, Orion smirked, he watched him closely as Troy began to suck. Troy closed his eyes, he ran his tongue around the CEOs length, he glanced up at him, he was enjoying it, well he thinks Orion is anyway. He groaned and feels his cum run into his mouth. Troy quickly pulled off and sad there holding his hand over his lips and forcing himself to swallow 

"See, not so bad" Orion said pulling up his underwear and pants but leaving them un do

"I think I'm going to throw up" Troy exclaimed, Orion bend down and place his hand on his back and lightly rubbed it 

"You'll feel better after we have something to eat" he helped Troy up into his feet and they walked out of the office. 

Troy looked down at his meal, it was a pre prepared meal, he liked it and it got some of the taste out of his mouths, he has to talk to Orion about that.

"You haven't eaten much" Orion said in a concerned tone "you should eat, is something wrong with it?"

"N-no it's fine, just when I eat it I can still taste, you know" he admitted 

"Why don't you drink something, it might help" he suggested "so swallowing is a no go, I can live with that" Troy smiled as Orion got up and went over to the fridge

"It's definitely a no go, at the moment at least" Troy confirmed 

"That's a good way to put it" Orion chuckle "what would you like to drink, I basically have everything" 

"Anything that masks the taste of cum?" Troy joked 

"Let's see" Orion looks around and pulls out a small bottle of sparking champagne and brings it over with two tall glasses in his other hand "this should do the trick, from personal experience" 

Troy didn't want to know, he watched Orion pore the fizzy golden champagne into the glasses 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He laughed 

"Drunk sex?, doesn't sound too bad, but no, I don't plan to get you drunk, unless you want to" he said sitting back down "have a drink then finish eating, then you change and go to sleep, you did being a spare lot of clothes?" 

"Orion why wouldn't I bring spare clothes" Troy smiled as he took hold of this glass and slipped on the champagne, he was right, the soft almost fruity taste did wash away the looming taste of before. 

"Good, there no need to rush Troy" he insured taking a drink himself "tomorrow I'll go through a bit more with you, maybe even show you somethings" 

Show me? Troy thought, soon he finished his meal and washed the plate up afterward. Orion said his goodnights and walked back into his office, he sighed, he knew Orion was a busy person running a huge business and all. Troy changed and called it a night.

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

Troy woke up and got straight out of bed, there was really no reason to stay. He was still getting use to the feeling of the mattress since it was firmer then the one he has at home. He walked over to his bag and took out a spare pair of clothes and got changed. How early is it?, and when does Orion even wake up on the weekend, he was up late doing work. 

He closed his bedroom door and froze, a soft females voice sang throughout the apartment. Troy walked towards the kitchens to see a young woman with long reddish brown hair tied back in a thick pony tail with eyes to match. She was moving swiftly around the kitchen, stirring what needed to be stirred, she was a nature. He walked closer and their eyes and she froze dropping her wooden spoon right onto the floor. 

"Um, hello" she half smiled, Troy looked at her, she must be some sort of maid, just by telling of her black and white uniform "are you Mr. Sutherland's new guy?"

New guy? "Um, I guess?" he answered "I'm Troy by the way"

"Cherry" she greeted and walked over to him "I'm Mr Sutherland's house keeper, I normally come in early to make the dishes for the day ahead cause he's always too busy to cook and clean sometimes" 

"I kinder guessed from the uniform, how long have you been working with Ori, um I mean Mr. Sutherland for?" Troy questioned 

"Two years at least, He was basically told by his mother to hire someone like me" she smiled as he made her way back into the kitchen "he can be all work sometimes"

"I can tell" he chucked 

"So, tell me, how did you two come upon each other?" She smirks 

"We met at a interview, I went with a friend and he introduced himself afterwards" he confirmed 

"I see, well, I hope you and Mr. Sutherland work out better than the, never mind, what would you like to eat for breakfast, I'm nearly done making your dinner" Cherry said as he took the pot off the gas top stove. "I can make you anything" 

"Um, I'll wait for Orion to wake up to eat, doe, any chance you have some teabags?" He told, she looks and him and went over to a cupboard and pulled a small box of English breakfast tea 

"Is this fine?"

"Perfect" Troy walks over to her and she hands him the box 

"Are you sure you don't want to eat now?, Mr. Sutherland normally doesn't get up this early on weekends" Cherry asked 

"What time is it anyway?" He looked around to find a clock, he didn't check his phone when he first got up 

She looked at her watch "Its 7:45am, I'm surprised you're up as well" 

"It's that early?" He said in amazement, he has never been up this early on a weekend since his teenage days and even then it was rare

"Maybe if should go back to sleep and Mr Sutherland will wake you up when he is" she smiled placing the finished and glad wrapped bowls into the fridge. 

"I tried, I can't just fall back to sleep, maybe I can see him" Troy said before leaving 

"That's not a good idea" she said but it was to late, he was already off. Cherry held her breath, she better clean up before Orion wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. 

 

Troy slipped into Orion's room trying to make the lease amount of sound as he can. The curtains were drawn shut blocking most of the natural light from entering the bedroom. he keeled next to the bed and took a deep breath, he don't want to wake Orion up, he knew if anyone did that to him he'll won't wake up the most friendliest person, but Orion was different, he had all the power to hurt Troy. He stood up but froze in his footsteps. 

Orion moved gracefully on his sleep turning his face towards Troys. He signed in relief and opened the bedroom door. The CEO pulled the black blanket over his head, crap, he wasn't so asleep as he thought and slipped out of the room as fast as he could. Troy goes back into the kitchen to find everything cleaned up and Cherry was no where in sight. 

"She must of left already" he said to himself "if Orion isn't going to be up till late looks like I need to find something to do" Troy heard a door open and glanced over. Speak of the devil 

Did he wake Orion up? He force as he saw Orion walk into the kitchen area. He was only dressed in loose fitting pants, the CEO rubbed his eyes and went over to Troy 

"How did you sleep?" He yarned before sitting down into the couch 

"Okay I guess" Troy replied "Orion you still look really tired, you should go back to bed"

He chuckled "no it's fine Troy, have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up" he tool him 

"I see" Orion gets up and walks over to the kitchen counter and pulls out a packet of that seems to be coffee pods and placed one of the pods into a coffee machine next to the toaster "Hun, who left the tea bags out?"

"Oh Cherry gave me the box and I must of left then there, oh I'm a tea drinker" Troy informed him

"You met Cherry?" He questions placing a mug under the coffee machine "remind me to our tea bags on the shopping list"

"She's really nice and looks like she helps you a lot" he smiled 

"Yes she does, Troy I didn't want you talking to my workers, you're not here to make friends, you're only here to pleasure me" Orion stated 

He sighed "I know, it'd just I got up and she was there"

"That's the last time I want to hear you talk about her, come, make yourself a cup a tea and sit down with me" Orion commanded as he took the mug which is now filled with coffee and sat down at the breakfast table. Troy sighed and pulled a spare mug out and turned the kettle on, Orion was silently flipping through his phone, once the kettle had finished boiling Troy made his tea and joined him. 

"So what are the plans for today?" Troy questioned 

"I need to finish off some work from last night" Orion answered taking a sip of coffee "I'll wait for tonight to show you more things"

"What type of things?" He wondered 

"Things you'll enjoy, I won't spoil anything about tonight" he said 

"But I want to know, just in case I need to do something beforehand"

"Only thing I want you to do before hand is take a shower and dry yourself completely" Orion informed 

"I can do that" he smiled "so that's it?, we aren't going to go out anywhere?" He asked

"You can go out and walk around the city if you want, Troy, you should know no one should see us together in public" he stated 

"But we went to dinner together and at the library" he trailed 

"You know what I did to you in public, Troy i have a public eye if they see me trying to kiss you or anything someone in going to see and comment on it"

"You said you don't do kissing unless if we are making out Orion" he exclaimed 

"I can kiss you if I want too, I can do whatever I want to do to you when I want to, I can spoil you whenever I want" he groaned "look I don't want to fight with you Troy"

"I don't want to fight either" he admitted "maybe I will walk around the city, I like exploring new places"

"Let me give you some cash just in case you want to get something to eat or anything else" Orion offered "let me get my wallet 

"No Orion please, I have my own money" Troy said, Orion ignored him and got his wallet that was in his room and walked back "at least let me pay you back"

"You don't need too Troy" he hands him four $50 note's "I said I can spoil you, take it"

Troy takes the money and puts it in his pocket "I'll give you back the change"

"Don't, I said for you to keep it, that's a order" he looks him in the eye "you should know I have enough money already, giving you $200 won't do any harm"

"I understand Orion" he mumbled 

"Good, now enjoy your tea" he smiled before taking one last drink from his mug and washing it up in the sink "I'll call you want I want you home" Orion walked over and lightly kissed Troys cheek and walked back int his office. 

"And Orion doesn't do kissing outside of making out" Troy chuckled, and he gets mad at him for breaking rules.


	12. Chapter 12

It was 10:36am when Troy headed out to explore the city. He remembers back to his school formal one of the first times he even went into the city. Troy was the only once in his friends group who had passed their learners licence test and could drive without having someone with a open license in the car so naturally someone was going to bug him to drive them there, he's just thankful his Ex's parents offered to drive them up, the rest was history and Troy didn't really want to remember it. 

The city square was filled with hundreds of people getting to work or just out for a good time, he slipped into a shopping centre to get away from all the people, it was early in the morning so everything was still opening. after walking around some more Troy regretted skipping breakfast, crap he forgot all about it, he was to caught up talking to Orion he didn't think about it. He sat down at a bench and took out his phone, no missed calls but a message from Jake, he didn't want to reply but if he didn't he knew Jake as going to message everything with a theory of what might of happened to him.

I just got your message, I'm fine - Troy 

A minuet later Jake called

"Dude Gia told me you called her last night and asked about birth control, what the hell do you plan on doing!?" Jake exclaimed, Gia told him?, he froze 

"I don't plan on doing anything, look Jake you don't need to worry" Troy informed

"Gia's already told Emma as well, you know she's protective of you" he told him

"What's that issue of me going on birth control?, you don't want me to be safe?" He questioned 

"It's not that, it's who you plan on doing that with, you're a virgin, that I know of" he trailed 

"I am one!" Troy lied "look I'm in public, I'll will talk to you tomorrow when I get home"

"Tomorrow?, When you get home? Where the fuck are you tell me now" Jake exclaimed

"I have to go, talk to you soon" Troy hung up before Jake could say anything else, he say back on the bench and exhaled, that was close, he knew Jake would be telling Gia and even Emma about their phone call. 

"I want to tell them but I can't" he said to himself, he stood up from the bench and walked off. 

\---

Troy arrived back at the apartment around 1:00pm. Orion was not surprisingly still in his office working on whatever he does. He really is into working Troy thought, so much that he forgets to eat ?, lucky he got him something from one of the bakery's inside the centre. He walked into his offices and walks over to him. Troy waits for Orion to turn around, he wrapped his arms around him, he could feel the other male tense up before hugging back 

"How was the city?" Orion asked him 

"It was okay, I'll look around more another day, here I got you something to eat" he hands him the plastic bag and he puts in on his desk 

"Thank you" he replied 

"You should take a break, you been working all morning, don't you have anything you do for fun, other then me?" Troy wondered

"Well, I haven't really thought about it, well, I do enjoy taking my cousin out to places" Orion told him "I'm quite a boring person, thinking about it now"

"All work and no place" he chuckled "maybe I will have to show you fun one day, you know if we are in this agreement for long while"

"My way of fun is different to yours" Orion confirmed "question, how are you when it comes to punishments?"

Troy froze "what do you mean punishments?, what did I do?"

"You haven't done anything Troy, I need to know" he groans

"I'm not okay with it" he confirmed 

"What if we try one now?" He smirked "were you ever hit as a child, when you did something your parents didn't like?"

"No, they didn't think hurting me was right" he said 

"Let's go to your room, I'll show you how it's like to be punished"

 

Troy was terrified, what did he do?, Orion took him by the hand and brought him to his bedroom

"There is two types of spanking, one is for pain, and one is for pleasure, there is a fine line between both, I'm going to show you that"

"You're going to spank me?, Orion I don't consent to that" Troy looked at him 

"You sighed that agreement, you consented" he yelled "look just lay down on my lap with your back facing me"

"No" Troy yelled "show me tonight, when you can really put it to use" Orion just looked at him, he listening to him?, the CEO sighed 

"Fine, tonight, you still have a lot to learn Troy" he walks out of the room, he sighed in relief and sat down on his bed, that was close, he knew he can't talk Orion out of punishment, maybe he can change the way he does it, like instead of pain it could be like grounding him, or even, he sighed, this was harder then he thought making up punishments would be. 

~ 

Troy walked into the living room to see Orion pacing around, he seemed to be in a heated phone call to someone. He hung up the phone and took a deep breath in and turned around to see him watching.

"How much of that did you hear?" the CEO questioned 

"Nothing" Troy confirmed "who was it anyway"

"You don't need to know" he replied "why don't you have a shower and meet me in my bedroom"

He saw the look on Orion face, it was sundown, Troy nodded and made his way back into his bedroom and into the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror as he undressed himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Troy wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard knocking on the door.

"Are you dry yet?" Orion asked from the other side of the door 

"I'm not even dressed yet" he replied, he opens the draws under the sink to find a hair drying still in the original box and plugged it up 

"I'll come in there and get you dry" the other male groan, Troy froze as he turned the hair dryer on and started to dry himself with it, which was actually quite faster and nicer then towel drying leaving him wondering why he hasn't tried this before. 

Orion knocked on his door again, this time with a bit more force, can he just wait?, Troy thought as he finished buttoning up his jacket. He walked out the door to see him smoking at him 

"You didn't need to get that dressed up, your clothes aren't going to stay on for long" Orion took him by the hand and lead him to his room. Troy everything was neat and tidy, the only thing different was the bed only had a black mattress cover and the rest of the blankets were thrown in a messy pile in the corner near the window. Orion closed the bedroom door and smirked.

"Is this what you have planned?" Troy wondered looking up him 

"You can say that, tonight is mostly getting you use to this whole thing, I admit trying to show you punishments first up was a dick move" Orion confirmed "now, undress yourself but leave your underwear on"

Troy does what he saids and slowly undoes it jacket and removes his shirt with it, he knew he shouldn't of got completely re dress since he knew his clothes were going to get up scattered across Orion's bedroom floor. He draw the CEO smirk as Troy stepped out of his shoes and jeans, he took a deep breath in as they made eye contact 

"Good, most times I'll ask for you to be already undressed, it saves time" Orion said walking over to him 

"And what about you?, aren't you going to strip in front of me?" He joked 

"I could Troy, but this session is about you, not me" he told him 

"But what if I want you to strip down for me?" He bit his lower lip and looked at him

"With that face why wouldn't I say no" Orion smirked, "if you want me to act like a stripper, so be it" 

"No I don't mean that" Troy chuckled 

"I'm going to work you till you scream Troy, if you thought last week was good, this will rock your world" he purred "I don't just be your little stripper I'll be everything" 

He was shocked, he really just say that to him?, before Troy could react Orion crawled onto his lap and kissed him. He grabbed the rim of the older males shirt and started to pull it off, Orion stopped him and finished taking it off himself. 

"God Troy you're so keen, never thought you'll be that type of person" he said in amazement 

"Me either" he chuckled, they reconnected their lips as Orion pulls his pants off before pushing Troy down by the shoulders. 

As they continued making out Orion lashed onto Troys underwear, he flinched as he felt it being pulled down, the other male immediately stopped and looked at him 

"What you stop?" Troy asked 

"You were flinching, so you're not comfortable with me seeing you naked?" Orion sighed and got up "you need to learn to trust me" he goes over and turns the overhead light on and comes back

"We are doing it with the lights on?"

"Yes Troy, with the lights on you can see my body properly and can use to seeing it, it also helps that I can see you in your full glory" he added and crawled back on top of him "I'll start" Troy watched as Orion removed his underwear and threw it to the side. 

Troy stared at the CEOs body, the lighting really made a difference then when he first saw his parter, if that's even the right term to use, he moved his hand to Orion's cheek

"I think I'm ready" Troy steadied his breathing and watched Orion's every movement as he finally removed Troys underwear from his body 

"Now, I'm going to let you get use to this, we are both men so we basically see, everything before, ever just looked at your body in the mirror when you get out of the shower?" He quizzed him "ever touched yourself, you did say you had a ex boyfriend"

"I like to look after my body, to answer your questions, I do, and I don't touch myself, I did once but that's all I'm telling you, I don't want to bring my ex up"

Orion smirked "now I know just where to start off tonight, spread your thighs and relax" 

Troy did what he told, he grabbed some pillows and rested his neck and back on them as Orion made his move. Troy had some idea of what the CEO has planned as the other male kissed up his left thigh. He bit down onto his lip as he felt Orion's hand grip onto his erection and stroked it. 

His head tilted back as he felt a feeling he has never felt before, it feels so better when it's someone else's hand doing the work. Troy moaned as Orion moved his hand faster.

"Oh so you like that" he smirked getting rougher, Troy couldn't answer back, he felt himself reach closer to is climax with every stroke before he couldn't hold it anymore and came. "You're going to enjoying this agreement" 

"Maybe I will" Troy chuckled as he sat up "what else so you have to show me?" 

"A lot of things, we could try using toys or even showing you different ways they'll make you come for sure" he told him "even playful spanking If you ever last the night" 

"We can see about that" he smirked, Orion let out a laugh and brought him into his arms


	14. Chapter 14

The night ended up going another way, Orion think Troy was ready to do use a lot of the stuff he was telling him about in their 'break' even if Troy pleaded, he wouldn't let him, he understood, this was basically his second time doing sexual acts together.

"We can leave using the toys for a different night, it will be better when you feel more use to this" Orion confirmed

"Okay, with that out of the way is there anything you wanted to show me or are we just going to jack each other off?" Troy asked him 

He thought "i think I'll just show you different positions I can fuck you in, you tried one last week, and it'll give you a feel of sex without protecting, get on your hands and knees and keep your head down"

Troy did exactly that, he gripped the mattress sheet as Orion lubed himself and him up. He held his breath as Orion slowly pushed himself in into him. 

"There" the CEO smirked "now I want you to get use to this feeling"

"Orion.." Troy trailed "I like it"

He started to thrust "oh baby I knew you would" 

Troy could feel his body becoming weak, he held on as much as he can as Orion spend up. He knew he didn't last long when it comes to this, he closed his eyes and let out a moan. 

Orion swore underbid breath as he came and pulled out, Troy dropped himself onto the bed and rolled onto his back panting. He enjoyed it but would prefer just to stick with the same position as last time.

~

Troy got re dressed and walked out into the hallway. It was only 6:59pm, he was surprised it was t later, his eyes widen as he remember he had to take his pill. After he took it he saw Orion come out dressed in comfortable clothing. He walked over to him and smiled.

"Are all the sessions going to be like that?" He wondered 

"No Troy, till you are use to everything they will be, I know you aren't use to this type of stuff so I'm trying to make it as enjoyable for both of us" Orion replied "come let's have dinner"

"But I am enjoying it, I'm enjoying everything" he told him "well the punishments I can't handle"

"I been thinking about that, new rule is I'll only punish you when you truly deserve it" he confirmed "now let's sit down" 

After dinner Troy helped wash up and put the place away as Orion turn on the tv. He joined the CEO on the couch. He curled up next to him and smile. He had nothing to worry about, all those fears he had about the agreement was disappearing, and the fact they were acting like a couple, Troy knew he can't say that part to Orion. 

The thought of him not being Orion's first was okay, he was 27 after all, but the idea of there were more people in the agreement before him made him question. How many other men, guessing that Orion is only into guys, were in his place. How many other men curled up next to Orion on this very couch. Troy knew he will ask him, but later. He didn't want to ruin the mood they have right now

Troys head moved onto Orion's chest, the older male had smiled and watched him. Troy knew I'd he stayed here anymore longer he'll be asleep in no time, but, he didn't want to move, he liked being in Orion's grip. He soon sat up and said his goodnight and walked out of living room and into his bedroom. 

 

~

Sunday came over which only means one thing, it was Troys last morning in the apartment for the week. He got up early to pack his things so he would be all ready to leave at midday. He knew could of left a spare pair of clothes over here he wasn't lacking any that met Orion's standers.

Orion was already up when Troy walked. He was sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him and a steaming hot coffee next to him.

"What are you doing this morning?" Troy wondered sitting down next to him "good morning by the way"

"Emails, lots and lots of emails" Orion confirmed glancing at him from behind the screen "other businesses wanted to conduct trades and deals, employees given work and emails from students applying for a job interview" 

"I guess emails come with the job?" He chucked 

"I have to agree with you, just be glad your library gig doesn't involves constant emailing, job deadline and dealing with pay issues" he replied 

"I'm glad for that" Troy smiled "I'm so glad for that, I'll leave all the business stuff to you" 

"Unless you take up my job offer" Orion stated 

"Job offer?" He questioned, what does he mean job offer, wait, is he offering a job in the enterprise?

"You did complain about your work hours when we met up last week, so how would you like to work for me?" He offered

"Orion, I would love too but I have no experience in business or working in one, and there are many other people who deserve that place more" Troy rejected 

"I don't mean in the office, I mean by my side, as my more personal assistant, you can also chose how much you'll be paid in an hour" he confirmed 

"I'll think about the offer, it's just there is a lot of things in the way of me saying yes" he sighed "Orion, trust me I want to, it's just-"

"I know you don't live close by and you did say you don't have your own car" Orion said "the job is always up for offer, just confirm it with me and we are good to go" 

"I'll tell you when I'm ready to leave my job, but first I need to get a car or my own apartment here in the city" Troy says 

"That'll be easy" Orion smirked 

"Easy for you to say, I make $12.50 an hour for 7 hours a week, no way I will get those things anytime soon" he exhales "my main priority is to save and buy my own apartment, as you know I still live with my parents"

"You know I can help you get those things" he says "I can basically get you anything,name it and it's yours"

Name it and it's yours Troy was shocked, well Orion is a multi millionaire at least "I'll have to refuse your offer about that, it's your money, it feels so wrong for me to ask for those types of things, they cost so much" 

"I understand, a single unit in this area is expensive" he admitted 

"I'm fine working my way to that amount, I should let you do your emails now" Troy smiled, he quickly snuck a kiss on Orion's left cheek, he's surprised how much more conformable he is with him, on Friday Orion was saying no to everything and being rough on him, Troy blush as he made himself his morning tea and sat down at the other end of the table.

**Author's Note:**

> first all. This fic is highly inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, I always wanted to write a fic about this couple in that style since 2015?
> 
> Anyway random note: Orion’s last name isn’t Grey, since A, That would make this fic more of a rip off then it is. And Troy’s Actors last name is Gray..
> 
>  
> 
> anyway :3


End file.
